


Blank Slate

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Mind Control, Murder, POV Male Character, The Kill Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: Not fun being controlled by others. Worse is having your memories taken from you. This piece shows a glimpse of the struggle The Winter Soldier faced during "Missions"





	Blank Slate

After disposing the bodies the Winter Soldier makes his way deeper into the Russian mother land to wash the blood stains off his gear. The cold temperatures not affecting his cybernetic arm.The snow coming down harder making him look like a blurred shadow. Only a matter of time before 'They' would find him and reprogram him for the next mission. For now he had his moment.A brief moment to have a split second vision of his past.Nothing but confusion to him.Holding his head as another flash crosses his mind.He lets out a scream of both pain and anger as he doesn't know who he is or why he was even there. His hands grab clumps of snow and washes the blood off his gloves.Soaked through,the gloves stay stained.He doesn't stop,rubbing so hard he wears a hole in them.He tears them off and throws them in a ravine nearby and starts running.Where to? Even he didn't know.All he did know was he needed to get away.The flashes getting worse. He drops to his knees tearing at his hair. "WHY!!" His scream scattering the winter birds hiding in the trees. Unfortunately the scream alerted 'Them' to his location and he was picked up.He didn't leave without a struggle.3 men dropped to their deaths as their necks were snapped, but a heavy dose of tranquilizer takes him down. He manages to mutter a name before losing consciousness..."Natalia"...His vision fades to black.When he is to awaken next,all memories of past events will have been wiped clean.BLANK SLATE....


End file.
